Uncle Shishiwakamaru
by Raptor 101
Summary: Apparently, invoking Koenma's wrath is a BAD thing...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You've heard it a thousand different times. I don't own it!

This may or may not stay a one-shot. Depends on if I feel like writing more on it. *evil grin*

-------------------------------------------------------  

Shishiwakamaru was not cut out for babysitting. Quite the opposite, in fact. For a man who lived by his sword, children were more of a nuisance than a gift. Perhaps this was the reason why he now tried to bury himself in a book and ignore the tugging on his sleeve.

            "Uncle Shishi?"

            The samurai growled. _Why me of all people?_

            "What?" he asked rather harshly. The little boy lowered his big blue eyes and stuck a finger in his mouth. Shishiwakamaru had specifically said not to bother him, but this was kind of important…

            "Touya 'n Hiei is fightin'," the boy answered, his accent slurring his words a bit. Shishi's eyes narrowed, and he growled again.

            "Again?"

            "Uh huh." 

            "Fabulous. Go find Suzuka and tell him."

            "Uncle Suzuka said to find you, though."

            _I will kill you for this, Suzuka, _the blue-haired man silently promised.

            "Alright, let's go, Jin."

            The chibi Wind Master led him out to the back yard of the temple, where evidence of an epic, yet small, battle was either on fire or frozen over in a thick layer of ice. The two troublemakers were nowhere to be seen.

            "Where are they?"

            Jin frowned, and looked around.

            "'Dey's were just here! I promise!" 

            Shishiwakamaru scanned the area with his trained samurai's eyes, and growled low in the back of his throat when he spotted two ice blue eyes watching them from behind a thick cluster of frozen trees. The eyes suddenly disappeared when he realized he had been seen, but Shishi was already making his way to the trees, stepping around small fires and frozen puddles.

            "TOUYA!" 

            "I didn't do it! I swear, Uncle Shishi!" Touya pleaded, having been found and picked up by the back of his shirt. Shishi gave the child a hard glare. Touya gulped. "Hiei made me do it! He started it!"

            "Oh shut up already. Where's Hiei?"

            Touya didn't answer. Shishi was about ready to blow.

            "I said where is he."

            "But…you told me to shut up…" 

            ARGH! 

            "Forget it! Where is Hiei?"

            The short Ice Master silently pointed to his left, and Shishiwakamaru dropped the boy and pointed up to the temple.

            "Inside."

            "But, Uncle Shishi…"

            "INSIDE!"

            Touya made a small 'eep' sound and dashed up to the porch and inside before the samurai could blink. Jin frowned and followed him inside, leaving Shishi to find Hiei himself.

            "Koenma will die for this," he muttered, turning and heading for the thicket Touya had directed him to.

~~Flash to two days before~~

            "And maybe children weren't cut out for ruling Renkai!" 

            Suzuka winced at that, and knew Shishiwakamaru had more than likely said his last. Koenma's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms with a 'humph'.

            "You have something against children, Shishi?" he asked grouchily. The samurai rolled his violet eyes.

            "Children are annoying little monsters that have no business being bothering me."

            "Do I bother you?" Koenma snorted and stood up on his desk to face Shishi eye-to-eye. "What do you think would happen if you were suddenly stuck babysitting a bunch of five year olds? Five year olds that you couldn't kill because they could easily kill you? Hm? What then?"

            Shishiwakamaru sneered.

            "Is that a threat?"

            Koenma smirked.

            "Damn right that's a threat." The little brat snapped his fingers, and a bottle appeared on his desk. A rather odd bottle in the shape of a baby bottle, as a matter of fact. Koenma pulled out an old fashioned quill and screwed the cap (which was shaped like a bottle nipple) off, and dipped the tip of the quill into the strange white ink. (Supposedly the 'milk')

            "Suzuka, will you please escort him," Koenma pointed at Shishi, "out of here and back to the temple?"

            Suzuka had to bite back a chuckle, knowing damn well what that bottle was. He, in fact, had come across one exactly like it before many years ago.

            "Sure thing, Koenma. C'mon, Hot Head." He grabbed Shishi's arm and dragged him out of Koenma's office leaving the pint-sized prince to do his evil deed for the day. 

            Koenma pulled out a piece of paper, thought for a second, and grinned. He then began to write several names with the quill and white ink, laughing at the surprise that the samurai was going to get once they got back to the temple.

~~Back to present day~~

            Suzuka suppressed a laugh when Touya came scurrying into the kitchen, scared out of his wits and clinging to the former clown as if he was going to die. The kid was positively shaking. Jin came in behind him, worried about his friend.

            "I take it that Uncle Shishi broke up your fight?" he asked gently. Touya nodded, and Jin scowled.

            "Uncle Shishi's a meanie," the red head replied. "He yelled at 'im."

            "I'm not surprised. Blast him with some ice next time." 

            Touya looked up, surprised but brightened.

            "Really? I can do that?"

            Suzuka laughed and nodded. 

            "Now peel yourself away from my leg and go watch cartoons, you two. And don't fight over the remote."

            "Okay!"

            "K!"

            The two chibi masters grinned and took off for the T.V., racing for the remote. Suzuka shook his head, amazed.

            "One would think that they have always been five years old," he wondered. 

            Shishiwakamaru came back in an hour later with some of his hair charred, clothes rather crispy, and a very sour look on his face. He had Hiei in tow, who held an equally sour look.

            "Go on. AND DON'T BURN ANYTHING!"

            Hiei gave him a death glare and shook his arm free from Shishi's hard grip. He stuck his tongue out at him and disappeared, heading in the same direction the Shinobis had headed. 

            "Don't worry, Shishi. It's only for a bit longer," Suzuka said with a hidden grin.

            Shishiwakamaru ignored it.

            "Where are the other two brats?"

            "Jin and Touya? Watching T.V. Kurama showed up earlier so he should be able to keep Hiei and Touya from killing each other for a while."

            "Good."

            "He had to bring Kuwabara and Yuuske with him, though."

            "Damnit." Shishi sighed, and dropped down into a chair opposite Suzuka's. "Remind me never to piss Koenma off again."

            Suzuka smirked.

            "You got it, Uncle Shishi."

            "And remind me to kill you later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

            Yuuske scowled and grabbed the remote out of Kuwabara's hands, who in turn grabbed it back. "I wanna watch that!"

            "Hey!"

            "Mine!"

            "Gimmie it back!"

            "It's mine!"

            "No, mine!"

            "Stop it, you two," Kurama warned. 

            "He started it!" they shouted in unison, both pointing at the other. Kurama sighed, wishing he knew exactly what Shishiwakamaru had done to bring this kind of torture upon the remaining adults. He held his hand out to Kuwabara with a very parental frown.

            "Let me have it, Kuwabara."

            Kuwabara scowled and clutched the precious remote to his chest, pouting.

            "I want it."

            "If you and Yuuske cannot share the remote, then you can't have it at all."

            "Uncle Kuuuuurammaaaa…" Yuuske whined, tearing up. "Pllleeeeasssssseeeee can I have it back?" Oh good grief.

            "Yuuske…"

            "HEY! GIMMIE THAT!" Hiei apparently had gotten sick of the argument and had jumped down from his spot on the couch next to Kurama, grabbed the device from Kuwabara, and promptly destroyed it by melting it. 

            Kuwabara, as if on cue, promptly starting bawling and Yuuske starting yelling at Hiei. The bawling and shouting woke Touya up from his nap, who in turn, upon seeing the melted goo that once was the remote, got mad at Hiei for melting it. Jin, who had been perched on the back of the couch, made a mad dash to tackle Touya before the ice master had a chance to tackle Hiei, and thus get himself in trouble with Shishi again.

            And poor Kurama was in the middle of it all, desperately trying to calm the five kids down before something else got destroyed.

            Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru, upon hearing the series of loud shouts and crashes, ran into the living room to see what had happened this time. What they saw was simply, and utterly, chaos.

            Somehow, Touya had managed to wrench himself away from Jin's strong hold and dived after Hiei, who smirked and disappeared every time Touya had tried freezing him in place. The room was almost completely frozen over before Jin finally managed to stop him. Kuwabara was still howling at the top of his lungs, and Yuuske was on the verge of joining Touya's idea in beating the menacing fire demon up, from the look on his face. Kurama was trying to catch Hiei before he could light anything on fire, proving to be a difficult task.

            Suzuka exchanged glances with Shishi and ventured into the chaos with fingers crossed, and praying that they would survive.

            "Well, aside from the room being half melted and the feathers floating in the air, I'd say that was a successful fight break up," Suzuka said with a grin a few minutes later. He had Yuuske and Jin by their collars, refusing to let go. Shishiwakamaru once again had Touya suspended a few feet from the ground, with Kuwabara gripped firmly by the arm. Hiei kept shooting death glares at Touya from Kurama's arm-lock, and Touya promptly returned them by sticking his tongue out at him. Hiei scowled and pouted, small white feathers sticking out from the black of his hair. 

            After deciding that it would be more fun to try and shut Kuwabara up by throwing a pillow at him, Yuuske had gotten the idea to throw all the pillows at everybody. Needless to say, several feather pillows had fallen victim to the boys' rough housing. The room now had a fluffy dusting of goose feathers all over.

            "I think it depends on your definition of 'successful', Suzuka," Kurama replied. Hiei once again tried slipping out of his hold, but the fox only tightened his grip on the little fire demon. A drop of water splattered onto his head.

            "Uncle Suzuka?" Yuuske whined, looking up at the blond with big pleading eyes. "I'm hungry."

            Shishiwakamaru groaned when the other four voiced their hunger pains as well. Great. Just great.

            Dinnertime went surprisingly well, considering that Hiei had only managed to light one fire through the whole thing. Suzuka volunteered to keep an eye on the five boys while Kurama and Shishi tried to clean up the mess in the living room. And try they did. A valiant effort, actually. Explaining the water stains were Touya's ice patches melted would be rather hard, and the numerous missing pillows as well. There were a few broken pieces of furniture, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. It was a wonder in itself that the room was as undamaged as it was, water spots aside.

            "What did you do to deserve Koenma's wrath?" Kurama asked of the samurai. Shishi growled.

            "Invoked it, obviously."

            "I would certainly say so, Shishiwakamaru." 

            "Speak of the devil."

            Koenma appeared beside the now-battered couch with his hands clasped behind his back and a superior smile plastered on his face.

            "Ready to be relieved of your babysitting duties yet?"

            "Does the room look like a tornado went through it?" (Jin had actually tried to use his Tornado Fist on Yuuske for punching him.)

            "I take it that's a yes. Now, before I release you, say that you're sorry and everything will go back to normal." Koenma was liking this entirely too much, Kurama noted with a small smile. Shishiwakamaru sighed, and muttered something. "What was that? Couldn't quite hear you."

            "I said I'm sorry. Happy?"

            Koenma gave him a considering look.

            "Hm…did you really mean that?"

            Shishi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

            "Koenma, sir, I'm sorry for calling all children little monsters," he growled. "May I please be released from this torture now?"

            "Wwweeeelllllll…"

            "I think it would be advisable if you do release him, Koenma. The temple may not stand up to any more of the boys' antics," Kurama said. "Hiei alone as done damage beyond repair. I hate to think of what would happen if he and Touya start at each other again."

            Koenma sighed, his fun ruined.

            "Oh all right." He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and unfurled it. Shishi noticed five names written on it, all in that blasted white ink, which showed up surprisingly well once it dried. Koenma took one last look at the names, sighed again, and proceeded to rip the paper to shreds. 

            "They'll be back to normal tomorrow morning then. The spell's been broken so if they don't turn back, don't blame me."

            Koenma then vanished.

            "What did he mean by that?" Kurama wondered. 

            "I don't want to know," Shishi replied. "And I don't care to know. All I want right now is for tomorrow to get here ASAP."

            And then, a shout rang from the kitchen and Hiei came sprinting out, followed by a very angry Kuwabara, with Yuuske right on his heels. Jin and Touya were laughing too hard to follow, and they slumped down to the floor clutching their sides when Kuwabara tripped over the edge of a rug and went flying. 

            "And tomorrow can't come soon enough," the samurai said, sighing. He then muttered something about bratty little troublemakers, and went back to sweeping up feathers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, yet another idea that got stuck in my head and refused to disappear. ^_^ Drop a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself?

Quick A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from reviewers. Neat! ^_^ Here's the conclusion! (See, I'm not that evil. ^^)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Ah, nighttime. A time for peace, quiet, and relaxation. A time to sit back and reflect on the day as you fall to a peaceful sleep, awaiting for the sun's rays to once again pour their light onto the land. Or not.

            "I…DON'T…WANNA…GO!" Yuuske yelled at the top of his lungs. He was currently held up under the table, refusing to come out and go to bed, fingertip glowing and ready to shoot. 

            "You need sleep, Yuuske," Kurama pleaded. "You won't grow up without it."

            "NOT GOING! I DON'T WANNA GROW UP!"

            Shishiwakamaru closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, trying to keep his temper in check. Grow up, indeed. 

            "Kurama, get that kid to bed so we can END THIS!"

            The fox turned an emerald glare on him.

            "You figure out how to get him to bed without getting blasted, then. Yuuske may be only five, but his spirit gun still has power."

            Shishi didn't think Kurama was serious, but the fox gave him a challenging look and left the room. Damnit.

            A moment of silence, and Yuuske poked his head out from under the table.

            "Where'd Uncle Kurama go?"

            "To put the good little boys to bed," Shishi hissed. "Unlike you, who is not a good boy."

            Yuuske's lower lip started trembling, and tears started welling up in his big brown eyes. The samurai cursed himself and sighed. 

            "Don't cry." _PLEASE don't start crying!_

            "I'm a good boy…" Yuuske started whimpering. A tear escaped and started running down his chubby cheek. Oh great. Shishi nearly panicked and started looking around frantically for anything that would distract the little devil from crying. Yuuske sniffed, more tears slipping down his face. 

            Shishi's hand brushed against the hilt of the sword he always kept with him. _Ah ha!_

            "Look at this, Yuuske," he told the boy, pulling the blade out of its sheath, and holding it out so it reflected the kitchen light beautifully. Yuuske's jaw dropped, and he uttered a 'wow', his eyes growing big. Tears forgotten, he reached out and touched the cool metal, amazed.

            "Wow, Uncle Shishi, that's neater than Hiei's sword!"

            "If you go to bed, I might let you hold it." _Please let this work…_

            Yuuske's eyes got bigger, and he crawled out from under the table and stood up. 

            "Really?"

            "Maybe. Go to bed and we'll see."

            "OKAY!" Yuuske nearly jumped up and hugged the blue-haired samurai, but remembered at the last minute that Shishiwakamaru wasn't big on hugs. Instead, Yuuske beamed up at him and sprinted off to bed. 

            "Why did I just do that?" Shishi groaned, following.

            "Story time! Story time!" Kuwabara chanted, jumping up and down on his bed. 

            "Aye! C'mon Uncle Kurama! Read us a story!" Jin added with a big, hopeful grin, bouncing right alongside Kuwabara. Hiei remained silent, preferring to stay as motionless as possible atop the windowsill and ignore the ruckus. Touya was lying on his stomach in the bed across from Kuwabara's, waiting for Jin to slam his head on the ceiling he was bouncing so high.

            "Only if you stop jumping," Kurama said. Kuwabara and Jin exchanged disappointed glances and promptly stopped, falling to the bed with a heavy sigh. Kurama resisted the urge to rub his temples.

            "Hey guys! Guess what?!" Yuuske shouted, running into the room with a huge grin plastered on his face. 

            "What?" Kuwabara asked excitedly. Yuuske's grin grew bigger.

            "Uncle Shishi said if I go to bed, I can play with that sword he's got!"

            Kurama resisted a horrified look, and instead settled for an uneasy smile and the nervous thought about a five year-old Yuuske with a sword. 

            "Aw, big deal," Touya yawned. "I've got my own sword. It don't even need a sheath."

            "Yeah, but Uncle Shishi's doesn't melt!"

            "Hey! Mine don't melt!"

            "Made of ice, ain't it?"

            "Don't. Even. Start." Shishiwakamaru had entered the room, wishing that the sun would hurry up and rise. "No one is going to be allowed any sword if you keep that up."

            Yuuske abruptly shut up, and Touya cut his reply short with a click of his teeth. He didn't want to make Shishi any angrier than he already was. Kurama arched an eyebrow and hid a smile, an idea suddenly occurring to him. _Well, he did bring it upon himself._

            "Well, now that Uncle Shishi is here to tell you guys a story, I'm going to go home. Good night everybody!"

            Shishiwakamaru gave Kurama a murderous glare, but the fox grinned and patted the samurai on the shoulder before heading out the door. Hiei emitted a squeak and disappeared from the windowsill, reappearing attached to Kurama's leg.

            "Don't go, Kuwama," he said, clearly upset.

            Kurama sighed, and picked the boy up.

            "There's nothing to be scared about, Hiei. Now be a good boy and go to sleep when Uncle Shishi says to. Okay?"

            Hiei sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands, nodding.

            "Okay."

            After Kurama left, Yuuske and Kuwabara started snickering as Hiei quietly went to the furthest bed and reluctantly perched on its footboard. Shishi's jaw nearly dropped.

            "Hiei's a scaredy cat!" Kuwabara exclaimed triumphantly. Yuuske started laughing so hard he almost tumbled off his bed. Hiei scowled and started pouting. Touya frowned and saw his opportunity to get back at Yuuske for making fun of his ice sword. He rolled over, sat up, and started to form a carefully made ball of ice in his fist.

            "Hey Yuuske!" he shouted, taking aim. Yuuske turned around – and his forehead was met with an ice ball directly between the eyes. Yuuske immediately starting howling in pain, clutching his head, and Jin growled.

            "You hurt 'im you meanie!"

            Touya blinked in surprise right before Jin slammed into him at full force, avenging Yuuske's new bump on the head by beating, well trying to beat, Touya up. 

            Shishiwakamaru just shook his head, turned, and left. Let them kill each other off. Less work for him to deal with.

            "Boys asleep?" Suzuka asked from the couch, setting down his book to give Shishi a questioning look. Shishi shrugged.

            "I trust that they'll either wear themselves out or kill each other. I'm voting for the latter."

            Suzuka rolled his eyes and sat up, marking his page. 

            "You have no finesse when it comes to kids, Shishiwakamaru." 

            Shishi dropped down into a chair, a strong headache beginning to take over his brain. 

            "You go deal with them, then."

            "That's where I'm heading, then I'm going to bed too. Good night, Shishi."

            The blue-haired man just gave the blond a dismissive wave and yawned, the weight of the day suddenly falling in on him.

            _Thank Kami it'll all be over in the morning._

~~A couple hours later~~

"Ouch! Watch where you're goin'!" 

            "You're the one who stopped!"

            "Well, stop when I stop, why don't ya?"

            "Ssssshhhhhh…you're gonna wake Uncle Suzuka up!"

            "Ssshhh yourself, Touya!"

            "You started it, Jin!"

            "Guys," Yuuske's voice hissed, "you're gonna get us in trouble. Be quiet!"

            "Yeah, be quiet. Uncle Shishi won't like it if he finds us up," Kuwabara's voice added.

            "Why don't you all just shut up?"

            "Shut up, Shrimp!"

            "Ssshhh! I heard somethin'!" Jin whispered, ears perked. Quiet instantly fell upon the five little boys as the master of wind listened intently for whatever sound he heard. When he couldn't pick up on it again, Jin shrugged.

            "What was it?" Touya asked.

            "Dunno. Not there 'nymore. Must be hearin' things."

            "All right, lets go," Yuuske said, taking the lead once again. 

            The boys continued their journey down the dark hall, trying to keep as quiet as possible as they headed down to the kitchen. 

            "Will ya hurry up? I'm hungry!" Jin insisted, poking Yuuske in the back. The leader turned around and nearly punched the Wind Master.

            "SSSSSSHHHHHHH! Look!" Touya whispered, pointing at the couch. They were passing the living room, and someone was snoring quiet loudly from the couch. The light from the moon was just enough to silhouette a bright blue Mohawk.         

            "Oh, it's only Uncle Chu," Kuwabara said with a grin. "Lets go!"

            "But…we'll wake him up, won't we?" 

            "Quit being a crybaby, Touya!" Yuuske shot, having not yet forgiven him for that ice ball to the head.

            "I'm not a crybaby!"

            "Are so!"

            "Are not!"

            "ARE SO!"

            "ARE NOT!"

            "SHUT UP!" Kuwabara clapped his hands over his mouth with stared with wide eyes when Chu woke and sat up, muttering something about burglars. The five scattered and hid wherever they could, not wishing to be told on.

            "Now I could've sworn…" the big man uttered, rubbing the back of his neck with a yawn. He looked around the room blearily. "Could've sworn I heard Urameshi's voice…ah well. Hearin' things." He then dropped right back to a deep sleep; something only a drunken Chu could do in a matter of nanoseconds.

            "'Dat was close," Jin whispered, climbing down from the top of the bookcase. Touya emerged from behind the big easy chair, followed by Hiei who had somehow managed to squeeze himself under it. Yuuske tumbled out of a cabinet, followed by a torrent of magazines and various other papers and books, and Kuwabara slammed his head on the top of the coffee table as he pulled himself out from under it.

            "Can we just go and get the sweet snow now?" Hiei growled, annoyed. 

            Jin and Yuuske grinned.

            "Last one there is a rotten demon head!"

            The early rays of sunlight managed to make it past the drapes of the samurai's bedroom, and somehow managed to shine right on Shishi's face, waking him up and blinding him at the same time.

            "Kuso…" he muttered, sitting up. Rubbing his eyes, the realization of what today was hit him. "Suzuka!"

            "Mmmm…five more minutes…"

            "Wake up! They're back to normal!"

            From across the room, Suzuka groaned and rolled over, wrapping himself into a cocoon of blanket. "Too early…" he muttered. "Go back to sleep."

            Shishi shook his head and got out of bed, picking his pillow up as he did.

            "Suzuka…"

            "Goway."

            A pillow promptly met with the blond's head.

            "Get up."

            Suzuka sighed and sat up, glowering at his blue-haired friend.

            "Times like this make me wish you had killed me when we first met," he muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Shishi pulled on a shirt and rolled his eyes.

            "Get out of bed. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

            After Shishiwakamaru had left the room, Suzuka allowed himself a laugh. Shishi had been dead to the world when Suzuka heard voices in the hallway heading in that direction. If his assumption was correct, his dear friend Shishiwakamaru was in for another surprise.

            "I'm not missing this," he said to himself, grinning.

            For the first time in nearly three days, Shishi was happy. He was nearly whistling as he made his way down the hallway, looking forward to breakfast in peace and without interruption from 'children'. And then, as fast as his hope had arisen, it was shattered in a gigantic sticky mess.

            Melted ice cream lay in multicolored puddles across the kitchen floor, drops ran down the walls and even the ceiling was coated. Pools of dark colored chocolate sauce dotted the floor, accompanied by caramel and strawberry. Banana peels littered the countertops, with one even hung on the refrigerator handle, and dozens of maraschino cherries were stuck to anything that either couldn't move, or didn't move fast enough. Several empty or half full ice cream cartons were stacked neatly in the sink (courtesy of Touya, no doubt), companioned by a precariously stacked pile of sticky bowls, with the sticky being the only thing keeping them from falling and crashing to the floor. (Kuwabara's doing for sure)

            "The boys apparently got the munchies," Suzuka whispered with a grin, appearing behind the shocked Shishi.

            Indeed, the evidence of the midnight excursion wasn't the only thing marking the boys' paths of destruction. The boys themselves were still there, fast asleep amid the sticky goo and whatnot. Jin and Yuuske were sprawled out on the tabletop, remnants of their snack smeared across their faces. Jin had a banana peel stuck in his hair. Kuwabara had fallen asleep across two chairs, a puddle of melted ice cream and chocolate sauce steadily dripping onto his chest. Touya was out on the floor, curled up with what looked like caramel topping stuck in his hair and smeared all down his front, his thumb stuck in one corner of his mouth. Hiei, whom Kurama had warned Shishi had an addiction to ice cream, was fast asleep on the countertop, curled protectively around a soggy carton of melted Rocky Road.

            The funny thing was that they were all back to their adult selves. Every last one of them.

            "Ayie! What happened here?!" a loud voice exclaimed. Chu had woken up and stumbled to the kitchen in hopes of coffee, and instead got his bare foot stuck in a half solidified puddle of goo. He took in the mess and the five fully-grown men, shook his head, and left, mumbling something about going back to bed and swearing off drinking.

            Yuuske yawned and sat up, a cherry stuck to his face. He stretched and yawned again, and then took in where he was. His eyes popped open.

            "AH! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

            That shout woke the others up. Jin groaned and sat up, rubbing his head wearily, mumbling about a headache. Hiei snapped to alertness and fought down a blush when he realized what he had been curled up around, let alone where he was.

            "Can someone please tell me why I'm covered in caramel gunk?" Touya muttered, a hand stuck to the front of his shirt with the stuff. He tried sitting up, but instead was forced to lay still when an ice cream headache hit him full force.

            "I think I'm going to be sick," Kuwabara moaned, rolling off the chairs and clutching his stomach. "Yep, definitely sick."

            Shishiwakamaru then cursed whoever invented the concept of an ice cream sundae.

            "Well, you have to admit. It's nice having them back to normal," Suzuka offered. 

            Shishi shot him a death glare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

And so ends…or almost ends…Shishi's torture. Thank you, Shishi, for being such a good sport about it!

*Shishi mutters something about dead authoresses and pulls out his sword*

0_o…! I think that's my cue to escape. G'night everybody! And don't forget to review!


End file.
